Uncovering Truths
by Kenji Kishimoto
Summary: This is a short littlew quest taht is master rank and has some of the best rewards ever.
1. Requirements

Uncovering truths

Quest requirements: Ichirans little helper, Desert treasure, & shadow of the storm.

Skill requirements: 72slayer, 87 hunter, 65 crafting, 70 fire making, 70 woodcutting, & High defence and combat are an advantage.

Difficulty: Grandmaster

Hints & tips: Must be able to defeat a level 366 foe, a level 410 foe, and a level 1 foe that can spawn level 250 foes; that can heal his 126 hp and attack you. Beware they can hit pretty hard (30-50).


	2. story line

Quest storyline

Uncovering truths

Hello it's me again to walk you through a story line in this wonderful grandmaster quest. Take a seat and behold as I take you back to a far away land know as the kharidian desert where ravage lizards, blood thirsty jackals, and yes even thugs and bandits lay in wait for their opportunity to mug, and take from you what little gold you have. The deserts bring hot climates where the best clothes are think heavy shirts, robes, and hats to protect you from the sun and to keep you warm in the cold desert nights. Now then let the story begin.

There once was a land we call Runescape many years ago many people tried to conquer this land in the name of their tribe. Only a hand full of these tribes exist today like the H.A.M.'s (humans against monsters organization), and others like the goblins tho they have had their fill, there is but one other race we all seem to forget, the desert underlings whom walk among us in the desert. Disguised as normal people they a viscous group they are but more to they have been gaining more power over the years. They would use forbidden methods to get such power, "Ha-ha... fool, king me. You can't win this game of checkers." "Darn I'm out sorry." And other methods as well we shall never forgive them for this one ever! "We have created the wheel!!!! We are now rich." By using these forbidden methods they have acquired money and a great deal of power by buying thugs and mercenaries to kill off all whom oppose them. And now a revolution in occurring in my homeland of Laminas and I the king am at my ropes end. I have lost almost all my precious men and women and children to these thugs. I shall never forgive them for the day I had to flee my kingdom in search of help. But I have no where to go not now or ever, not until my kingdom is restored and my people are freed. So I have searched far and wide for a strong adventurer or two to help me. But all searches were in vain so no I'm hidden in the ruins north of my kingdom. Who may be able to help me and when?


	3. Part1

Uncovering truths

stories of war: Hello I am King Kendall VI I am located near Nardah just a little northeast just a little bit south of the ruins. I see an adventurer coming perhaps he may be able to help me uncover the truth about my kingdom.

"Hello kind sir. Why are you out here in the middle of the desert?" The adventurer asked.

Well I've been thrown out of my kingdom by a bunch of bandits you wouldn't be able to help a poor old king that may be able to reward u greatly would you?

"Hmm… what kind of thugs?" he asked. Well all kinds they are mercenaries from around the world so I don't know all the types, but that's not important right now. See long ago my family and the family of Ryden fought for possession of the kingdom and my family won. And now after 500 years they have come back, please adventurer please help me I beg of you. Will you help?

"Yes!" the adventurer said enthusiastically. Good young adventurer what is your name? "…..my name is umm (you can pick any name you see fit) Kanda (can-da)." Nice to meet you Kanda let us hurry to my hideout and quick before they return.


	4. part 2

Enter my masters of stealing: Welcome to my ruin base Kanda there aren't many of us left in my imperial guard. There are but only a few there is me, MY guard general Kandahar, his brother and captain of the court guard who protect the castle Rogelio, and my royal visor Grindelia and of course my wife the Queen Lusatia I. We need a strong adventurer who can go into the city and distract the rebels long enough for all of us to reach the castle supply shed and get what we need to fend them off and then evacuate to plan the next assault.

"Excuse me sir but why don't you just try to take the castle back instead?" Well young adventurer if we were to do so then we would be killed as we have no combat supplies but we do have food. As long as we can get some of the supplies we need we should be fine so is everyone ready? "Yes sir!!"


End file.
